Destiny Meets Past
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: a shy young girl resembles Yami's adopted sister from way long ago. Not from the resemblence but from her millennium item. Then she gets dragged into Pegasus's second duelist kingdom as the world is in danger and it's up to her and Yami to save it again
1. The Shy one

Hello and I am here with another YGO fic. I thought of this one as I was bored in school!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh anad some of the statements here are from Sailor Moon and if you do recognize them, I don't own Sailor Moon neither.  
  
(And I altered my story so when you read it, don't think- THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN TO THE LUNARIANS!! It's just a story!!)  
  
Let's begin.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadi: *narrating* There is a legend, along time ago, at least 1000 years ago, a magnificent race had lived in peace. They were called Lunarians or moon people and they lived in solitude on the moon for many millennias. But tragedy struck as their enemy. The Dark Moon Kingdom attacked and the whole race was slaughtered. Except for 1 special little girl...Selenity. Her mother encased her in a barrier and sent her off to a place where she would be safe and free and away from danger with the protection of the lost & unknown 8th millennium item: her millennium bracelet. The girl floated all around space until she finally found a place to settle. Earth. There, she floated to a foreign land in Ancient Egypt where a young soon to be Pharaoh lived. Prince Yami who around 5 years old found the girl clutching onto her (the girl was at least 4 years old) bracelet and told everyone right away. There, she was adopted by his family and when she grew older, right after her new brother, she beame Queen of Eypt. 1000 years passed, the girl and Pharaoh Yami passed and they were buried in the same tomb. His spirit longing inside the millennium puzzle and the girl, reincarnated into a young earth girl (about 16) who happened to hold the millennium bracelet mysteriously. Not knowing that these two sould will meet again as their world shall be in danger.  
  
"Destiny meets the past" (Might change it later)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1- The Shy one  
  
A young 15 year old girl named Filia Elmato(dumb, I know) arrived at her new school just not too long ago(about 3 days) because of her dad having a new executive job at Kaiba Corp. (yes!!)  
  
"Make a lot of friends, " Mrs. Elmato told her. "So we can get a chance to meet them."  
  
Yeah, like she would do that.  
  
Filia's last school was a private school where she hardly talked to anyone. She was only concerned on just getting good grades and doing her homework. She harder has a social life so she stays home all the time and writes in her song book. Sure, you can call her a londer, she won't care. Filia's a shy but pretty young girl and hardly talks to anyone unless they start talking to her first. Her millennium bracelet which her grandmother got for her from Egypt is always on her wrist and ever since she started school 3 days ago, the popular girls at her school think it's a total fashion bad! So what? Filia didn't care about that either. She doesn't care what people think about her anyway.  
  
As she was putting her long blonde hair into a (Botan style -from Yu Yu Hakusho) ponytail, her older (at least 18) came in holding her favorite blue shirt.  
  
"Hey sis, you mind?" Tia asked as she waved it.  
  
Filia's reflection frowned, " Go ahead"  
  
That's so like Tia. She's more popular every where and yet she asks to borrow her sister's favorite things? She's even old enough to move out and buy like a condo because of the salary she gets for being the manager of a roller rink. Yet, she says no.  
  
Blondie headed towards the door and as she slipped her school shoes on, she heard a friendly motherly voice from the kitchen as the smell of sausage filled the air, " Have a nice day at school, honey!"  
  
A simple sigh, Filia headed out the door. She then ran to a place where no one could see her and she took off...flying.  
  
That's the only secret she keeps from everyone. She told her parents she'd rather walk to school but...she's been practicing for awhile and she finally got the method of flying un-noticed.  
  
Not too far from her school she landed on the house roof and she jumped down from there and made her way through the crowds of teenagers into Domino High.  
  
Sorry that was short but that's all I wrote for the first chapter! 


	2. The Shy one happens to be a Duelist!

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'll go cry in the corner now...WAHHH!!!!!  
  
So glad you can make it to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2- The Shy one happens to be a duelist!  
  
Before class started, Filia went straight to her locker and needed her wanted to check if she had her song book in there. Luckily, she found it between her Biology and History books. She took it out and opened it out.  
  
She smiled to herself, " A little time before class...I can finish this and turn it in to Mr. Demoto so I can get music credit! " When she opened it, it was immediately knocked out of her hands by a passing cheerleader (I have no thing against cheerleaders it's just part of the story!) who just laughed of the humiliation Filia just received with her reaction.  
  
She couldn't take it. She wishes they weren't there. Filia just wishes they would go away.  
  
To her surprise, when she was about to kneel back down to get it, she saw a boy with a millennium puzzle around his neck pick her notebook up who happened to be accompanied by 3 more guys and a girl.  
  
"Here you go," he said as he handed it back to her.  
  
When Filia brushed her hair out of her face, the other blonde headed by raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Those girls weren't very nice to you, " scowled the other girl.  
  
Filia put her song book under her armpit. "They're always like that."  
  
Her millennium item glimmered under the dull hall lights which happened to caught the eye of the group.  
  
"Is that a---"  
  
But FIlia was already walking away so she wouldn't be late for class.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the end of the day, Filia walked to her departure spot where she would take off to fly home, when someone actually called out her name.  
  
She turned her head to see who actually took some of their time to remember her name and saw the same boy with the same group of people run over to her.  
  
"Oh you guys."  
  
"What's up with you leavin' like dat when somebody was talkin' to you?" he blonde asked rudely.  
  
Suddenly, the guy with the dice earring grabbed Filia's arms together and said, " Don't mind him. He's just illiterate. "  
  
"What was dat Devlin?!"  
  
Filia just replied with a nervous chuckle, " I see."  
  
The small boy named Yugi walked up to her. " I was going to ask you about your millennium bracelet. Is that real? I thought there were only 7!"  
  
Filia, who's hands were still being held onto Duke's turned and said to him, " There is, this was just a unknown one. I got it from my grandma before she died. She went to Egypt with my grandpa for one of their anniversaries and thought I would like this. "  
  
The blonde wasn't impressed(What a nutshell!)  
  
Duke smiled, " It's pretty impressive!"  
  
"Why thank you. " She looked at Yugi. "Your grandpa owns a card shop right?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another of Filia's favorite hobbies happened to be Dueling monsters! She can't get enough of it! She's like the best duelist there is. (well, Yugi's better but she's second best...then comes Joey) and she's beaten everyone she asked to challenge.  
  
The gang and herself were gathered at Yugi's grandpa's card shop and they were in the living room as everyone took a look at Filia's deck.  
  
"Wow! This is amazing!" commented Joey.  
  
"I've never seen so many cool cards!" said Tea.  
  
"Yuge, have you seen any of these cool cards?" asked Tristan.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "This is my first time seeing them, where on earth did you get all these rare cards?"  
  
Filia took her deck back. " I challenge anyone that looks really tough and I happen to win."  
  
Joey, with his confident self, stood up fast and ordered," Oh yeah tough girl? I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Filia looked like she was going to tear his head off from the way his bad attitude was affecting her. But she simply smiled and said, " Sure."  
  
After 5 out of 5 tries, Filia won her 5th game against Joey.  
  
"Face it Joey, you can't win against this chick, man," Tristan nudged him.  
  
Joey looked like he was going to flip the coffee table. "Let's go! You and me! Best 6 out of 6!"  
  
Yugi was embarrassed. As was Tea.  
  
"Joey, I'm sure she has to be somewhere," said the brunette.  
  
Filia stood up and bowed as she collected her cards and put them back into her book back. "You dueled well. And she's right. My parents are probably worried about me. Tanks for the games. " As she walked away, Duke followed her, " Hey! If you think that was boring, you should check out Dungeon Dice Monsters!"  
  
Joey walked after them, " WHAT?! I don't think she'll be interested in stuff like that."  
  
Once she got out there she saw Tia waiting outside her car.  
  
Tia was surprised, " About time sis!"  
  
FIlia was embarrassed as her new "friends" were standing behind her.  
  
"How did you figure I was here?"  
  
Her sister turned on the gas. " It was either straight home or here. I know you kid. No get in. "  
  
FIlia turned to her friends. "That's my older sister Tia. I'll see you guys later. " She bowed again and got into the car as Tia was whispering something about the cute boys and Filia was blushing.  
  
When the car drove away, Duke was left speechless. "They're both angels!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
During the 10 minute car ride home, (yes they lived that far away) , Tia pointed out, " There's a package for you in the back . It said from Maximillion Pegasus. Who's that guy?"  
  
Filia was puzzled. She turned and tried to get it. "Beats me." She got the white package and started to open it.  
  
As she was trying to take the tape off, Tia smiled at her once again. "This'll be a surprise for mom and dad. You finally getting over your shyness and talking to other people."  
  
Filia mumbled, "Yeah, they'll be talking about it for hours."  
  
Once she got the package opened all was in there was a dueling glove( The one from the dueling kingdom eps.) a few star chips and a letter. She picked up the letter and it said as followed,  
  
Ms. Elmato,  
  
You are cordially invited to be a participant at the 2nd annual duelist kingdom. Please accept this glove and the star chips as you will have to duel your way to duel the one and only,...me. I will be expecting you to be there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Maxilmillion Pegasus  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
Her little sister just ignored that question, " How does he know I duel?"  
  
And that's the end of that chapter! 


	3. Meet The Guardians Nautica and Nebula!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu!!  
  
I'll try to get this chapter in before I go to bed. It may be alittle short because I happen to be sleepy at the moment. (^__^)  
  
After that thrilling boat ride they finally arrived at the hotel and met up with the others. Genkai told them to get a good rest and prepare themselves for tomorrow's events. Little did they know, some one or something had many things planned for them...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Phoenix layed on her bed, combing her hair and staring out into the night with all the stars shining and abrupt. She put her brush down and just kneeled before it. As if she remembered something very memorable about watching the stars.  
  
It was Phinny remembered...it was about 10 years ago and it was in her old village of Monatrooni. She was laughing happily as her wiener looking dog Napi (short for Napoleon) was chasing her through the cherry blossom trees in the back yard.  
  
"You can't catch me!" squealed the little girl as she ran from tree to tree as the little dog tried to catch up.  
  
Her mother had no face in from what she saw, she was just standing there next to Genkai who had her smiling face on.  
  
Later on that night, she was laying on the grass with Napi sleeping next to her staring up at the stars. She sighed.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen such a most excellent night to see the stars, Napi?" she asked him in her 5 year oldish voice (you know how those little kids have a little speech thingie like apple would be awplwle or something like that.)  
  
Napi replied by wagging it's tail.  
  
Little Phinny looked kind of tired. Suddenly, her face turned from tired to amazed. "A shooting star!! Grandma! Momma! Look!"  
  
The dark figured woman and Genkai came out of the house.  
  
"What is it, Phinny?" asked Grandma.  
  
The dark figure pointed out, " Look mom, a shooting star!"  
  
"How magnificent! Phinny, why don't you make a wish?"  
  
Phinny turned, " I think that's a great idea!" She looked at Napi. "What do you think I should wish for boy?"  
  
Napi was just panting and wagging his tail ahoy.  
  
Phinny pondered for a moment but she freaked out when she heard her mother say, " Phinny! Hurry before it disappears!"  
  
"okay!" she closed her eyes and thought to herself, " I wish...I wish that I could become the strongest in the universe. So I can protect my mom, my grandma and Napi!" Phinny then opened her eyes and looked up at the stars as the shooting star disappeared with the sounds of Napi's barking.  
  
Back to the present, Phoenix just smiled at that moment. But that perfect memory just had to be disturbed by someone.  
  
Eros, who was in her regular animal form, came in with her cheerful face as always.  
  
"Getting ready for bed?" came the girly squeal.  
  
Phoenix floated onto the bed. "Pretty much so."  
  
The flying cat just floating onto the corner of her bed. "Everyone was talking about what the strategy is going to be tomorrow so we can win the first round! Yusuke complained that you should've been there but your grandma sure shut him up saying that you were tired and had a lot on your mind!"  
  
Phoenix just uncovered the covers, " Well that's a good thing she said that. I'll need every wince of sleep to keep up my strength to win the fight tomorrow. " She layed her head down. "Why does he care so much on where I should be and shouldn't be any way?"  
  
Eros just floated onto her pillow next to her head. "Maybe he likes you?"  
  
Phoenix just retaliated with that remark with a, "yeah right! If pigs could ever fly I would like him too!" She sighed again like if that remark really meant something to her. She then shut off the light and as her final words were, "Good night Eros."  
  
Eros's snoring was just flowing all around the room.  
  
Sorry for that short chapter but a girl's gotta sleep!! 


	4. Flirting

Ahoy there and welcome to my 4th chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Or t.a.T.U's "Not gunna get us"  
  
Nebula and Nautica watched Filia stare out to the ocean from the roof of the boat as it was speeding all the way to Pegaus's Island.  
  
Nebula asked Nautty again, " I understand our job but why does he have to fall in love with her? I mean, can it be anyone else?"  
  
Nautica shook her head as if her sister asked the same question tons and tons of times. "A boy with the heart of a warrior and a never endin' spirit to give up. Joey Wheeler compares to that same description. You remember what we read about him and the noble things he did?"  
  
"Came in 2nd place at the first battle city tournament, won the money for his sister's eye surgery, nearly won the battle city tournament-oh...I see your point."  
  
"That's where you come in."  
  
Nebula's eye started twitching as if her sister had another kooky idea. She turned slowly and said, " What? When do I come in?"  
  
"You will distract Duke and Tristan from making attempts on wooing Filia over while we both try to get her and Joey together and make each other like one another."  
  
Nebula groaned, " What if one of 'em falls for me?"  
  
Nautica laughed. Her sister became annoyed.  
  
"Even though I'm over 500 years old it could happen!! "  
  
Nautica stopped laughing all of a sudden and points. "Just go"  
  
The younger sibling nodded and jumped down to the deck.  
  
*****************************************FILIA'S POINT OF VIEW*************************************  
  
The sun looked really beautiful coming from the blue skies. I only have little time to enjoy this as I was hiding from Duke who seems to be very infatuated with me. He's really nice but weird.  
  
But one thing just still ponders my mind. "What does Pegasus want with me?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Nebula looked around to see if Joey was in sight. "He's probably at the buffet talking to that Mai character," she thought to herself. "Hey Fil!"  
  
Filia turned as her blonde hair blew in the wind.  
  
"How's about joining me inside for a bite?"  
  
Filia nodded and smiled. They both entered the dining hall as Nautica watched from up top and smiled, " I hope this works." She said in her mind.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside there was many duelists chatting, trading, dueling and eating. And Nebula was right. Joey was in fact with Serenity and talking to Mai.  
  
Nebula grunted as Filia asked, " Who's the other blonde?"  
  
"Seems like she likes Joey but she's a good duelist as well."  
  
"They're not girlfriend or boyfriend?"  
  
Nebula almost fell. "I'll tell you something, in all my 500 years of living on this earth, they aren't what you just said. "  
  
"500? So then Nautica is like your way, way older sister?"  
  
Nebula just pushed her along, " Just go mingle with the others, hon."  
  
Filia then got to her feet and walked towards the plates.  
  
Nebula dusted her hands as if she already did her job. She turned and saw Duke and Tristan. She waved, "hey guys!" as she walked over to them.  
  
Filia silently picked up her just a roll and a chocolate pudding as Serenity saw her.  
  
"Mai! Meet one of our new friends Filia! Filia, this is Mai!"  
  
The taller blonde woman looked at Filia as if she was 2 inches tall...or that's how Filia felt.  
  
"So you're the girl who beat Joseph 5 times straight in a row. I'll tell you kid, you may have beaten him but you're going to have to get passed me if you want to make it to the finals."  
  
Filia just replied with a simple, " Looking forward to it."  
  
"& Filia won't be dat lucky!" sniggered Joey as he held his fist in the air.  
  
*******************************FILIA'S POV************************************  
  
When I first met Joey, I thought he was a real punk. Just like a make version of the cheerleaders at our school. He thinks I cheat. But now he's kind of hilarious when he gets all reared up. Sort of cute...did I say cute?!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Nautica then came in reading Filia's song book. "Hey Nebby, look at this."  
  
Nebula stopped talking to Duke as she walked over to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Read These. These are all by little Filia and they're all pretty good! Especially this one...'Not Gunna get us'..."  
  
"hey they are pretty good. Filia may grow up to be a musician or something!"  
  
" I have an idea! Follow me." They both ran up to the stage where the piano was playing. As they were talking to the musicians, Filia was silently eating her chocolate pudding when Nautica's voice boomed over the mic, " Hello Duelists and welcome to your friendly boat ride to Pegasus's Island! We just wanted to sing you all a little song that was written by a talented young lady, Ms. Filia Elmato ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Duelists were clapping as the spot lights all went on Filia who was about to choke. Her eyes were wide and she slipped under the table because of embarrassment.  
  
Nebula then spoke, " It's called 'Not gunna get us' so I hope all of you enjoy! Begin Piano Man!"  
  
*techno music plays and t.a.T.U.'s "Not gunna get us" song by Nautica and Nebula plays*  
  
Filia was way over embarrassed. Her supposedly guardians were embarrassing her at the moment. And how on earth tdid they get her song book?!  
  
"Not bad!" commented Joey!  
  
"huh?"  
  
Tea remarked, " It's certainly something I could dance too."  
  
"I never heard anything like it!"  
  
"I tell you, this Filia has spunk!" Mai added as she was tapping her foot to the music.  
  
A sudden BONK! From under the table and a hurt Filia came out rubbing her head. "You guys really think it's good?"  
  
Tristan turned to her, " yeah! A young person like you should write for like a music company or something!"  
  
Filia made a nervous chuckle as she looked back at Nebula and Nautica who both gave her a thumbs up as they danced. "I'll killed you both later," Filia gritted her teeth as she tried to keep a steady face.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later, a few minutes to Pegasus's Island everyone was so spunked on how the sisters sang. Nautica was absorbing all the comments as Nebula just kept on walking watching if Joey and Filia would have a decent conversation.  
  
"Dat was some pretty amazin' stuff you wrote Filia," complimented Joey.  
  
FIlia looked up and saw him smiling at her for once then not growling or having an angry face.  
  
She finally got the courage to say something...as if flirting. "I like you better when you're not angry all the time. You have a good aura around you when you're calm."  
  
"huh? Aura?"  
  
"You have good energies around you. You're not too stressed or saddened. "  
  
"Well dat's nice of you to say dat!"  
  
Nebula smiled as she accidently bumped into Duke. "oops! Sorry!"  
  
And that's the end! 


	5. The Battle Between Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 5: Battle between Old Enemies!  
  
In a few matter of minutes, they had arrived at Pegasus's island and joined the other duelist who were standing around waiting from the welcoming words from Pegasus himself when a certain dark raspy voice called out to Filia. "Filia..."  
  
She looked around to see who it was. But all she saw was just her new friends and other duelists.  
  
"Filia..."  
  
She looked around some more. Who was calling her name?  
  
"Is there something wrong, Filia?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You look like you're chasing your imaginary tail!" added Joey.  
  
"I'll be right back," she told them as she walked away not answering those questions.  
  
Duke put his hand on his chin, "Maybe she feels a little sea sick?"  
  
Tristan then assured him," We're not on the boat, we're on a island you dweeb!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Filia walked through the forests away from the people as she kept hearing, "Filia....Filia....I know you can hear me...I'm speaking through you telepathically. "  
  
Once she took one more step 2 chains out of no where took hold of her arms and lifted her up against a rock wall. She didn't let out a scream, she just panicked.  
  
A familiar face to you all (I'm talking to you YGO watchers) appeared out of behind a bush. He adjusted his sunglasses with a chuckle.  
  
Filia raised an eyebrow.  
  
2 other thugs and a small kid with a creepy face named Bonz came out from behind the rock wall laughing.  
  
"Looks like we got her boss!" said the taller bigger guy.  
  
"We can get her heart crystal now!" said the other skinnier guy.  
  
"Heart Crystal?"  
  
"Yup! That's right sweetheart! Word is that if we capture Queen Selenity's heart crystal and give it to Chaos I get unlimited amount of treasure!"  
  
Filia didn't know what to say, before she could say anything, she felt like something was stabbing her in the stomach and it was in her stomach jammed. Again, she didn't let out a scream hoping she would stay stronger than that. Next thing she knew was that she blackened out and a red pointy crystal was floating in front of her lifeless body.  
  
The freaky looking kid laughed, " Good job, Boss!"  
  
"Naturally!" Keith replied. As he was about to get it, the crystal floated away. "Hey!"  
  
The red crystal was then in the hands of Nautica who happened to be standing with the gang.  
  
They were all angry.  
  
Yugi was now confused. How come he keeps showing up like this? First he got booted out of the first duelist kingdom, he was first under control of Marik and now he's here. This guy just won't give up!  
  
"Well if it isn't Bandit Keith!" Tristan pointed out.  
  
Yugi needed to speak. "How come you keep showing up like this? You were booted out and you had your mind controlled!"  
  
Keith smirked, " I'm a quick recovery person."  
  
He then held his hand up as the red crystal from Nautica's hand floated out.  
  
Nautica panicked as Nebula grabbed hold of her waist and as the others grabbed on to pull it back!  
  
"How on dear life did this boy get psychic powers?!" strained Nebula. But they all fell and Keith had the crystal back once again.  
  
Keith sniggered. "If you want this crystal back, one of you dweebs'll have to duel my for it!"  
  
Serenity gasped. But guess who stepped up to the plate?  
  
"I duel ya Keith"  
  
"Oh! Pretty confident Wheeler wants to duel me? Then show me your stuff."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later, they were all at a dueling arena where it was Bandit Keith vs. Joey once again like before as Filia's lifeless body stayed with the gang and her heart crystal was in the hands of the spooky looking kid and the other thugs.  
  
"Knock him dead Joey!"  
  
"Just like you did before, man!"  
  
Joey looked at them and nodded. He then looked at Nautica who was holding onto Filia's body. "I'll win your whatever it was back. You didn't deserve this."  
  
"Come on bro! Win this for Filia! And your star chips!"  
  
Joey was over-confident and ready to duel!  
  
I know that's short but please read! 


	6. And the only thing missing here is what?

Ahoy there and welcome!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Yee-haw.  
  
A/N #1: I am very bad at writing dueling scenes so you'll hear their commentaries.  
  
The gang watched as Joey was dueling his hardest.  
  
Serenity cheered, " Come on Joey! You can do it bro!"  
  
Yugi looked down a Filia. Through his eyes, his spirit Yami was looking at her as well.  
  
"She looks too familiar," the spirit thought to himself. He stared at her again real closely and gasped.  
  
"What wrong spirit?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"Filia!" Yami began.  
  
"There's something wrong with Filia?"  
  
"No! She's...familar..." Yami then looked at her millennium bracelet. He gasped again.  
  
"Anything wrong, Yuge?" asked Tristan.  
  
Suddenly Yugi wasn't Yugi anymore. Yami had taken over.  
  
Nautica raised an eyebrow. "The little pharaoh is finally getting' it."  
  
Yami looked up at her, " You know? "  
  
"Nebby knows too."  
  
Duke looked at Nebula, " Know what?"  
  
Nautica answered for her," Filia's the reincarnation of the spirit's adopted sister."  
  
Everyone gasped except for Nebby, Nautty and Yami.  
  
"You're kidding!" boomed Duke.  
  
Yami shook his head. "It's true. Filia looks so much like her. Selenity..."  
  
They all looked back up at the duel to see Joey winning.  
  
Mai smiled, " He's really winning!"  
  
Tea cheered, " Good call Joey! This is one fast duel!"  
  
After a 10 more minutes Joey picked his 3 star chips and won his duel.  
  
"I did it!" he said as he jumped down.  
  
Everyone was happy but not Serenity. She was looking around. "Uh, you guys?"  
  
"What's up sis?"  
  
"Where's that scary looking kid?"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Dat punk!" Joey then made a run for it.  
  
"Joey!" yelled Yugi, Duke, Nebula, and Tristan as they ran after him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bonz was holding onto the heart crystal and looking for a cave where boss could find him there and they could split their reward for getting Filia's heart crystal.  
  
All of a sudden Nebula landed in front of him.  
  
He turned the other way scared and found Duke in front of him.  
  
He turned to his other way and there was Tristan.  
  
The last way was blocked by both Yugi and Joey.  
  
"That's enough Bonz!" Yugi ordered. "Stop with this game and hand us back that crystal!"  
  
Bonz just smirked and he laughed hideously. He threw it up, " Come and get it losers!"  
  
Nebula panicked, " Somebody catch it!!"  
  
Duke and Tristan made a try for it but only smacked against each other.  
  
It was up to Joey who just ran.  
  
The crystal was heading down to the ground. Joey slid and was about to get it when it fell into the hands of a long white haired boy. He just fell for nothing.  
  
Nebula was happy. "Hey! Nice catch!" she sensed Bonz running away and caught him by his hood.  
  
"Please! Let me go! I'm sorry! Keith told me too!" He pleaded. Nebula just smirked.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The gang walked away as a scared little boy named bonz was hanging on a tree branch from a thread of his pants. "Help me!!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
They all walked back to the site and as Tea and Mai said in unison, "Bakura!"  
  
Joey kneeled, " Thanks to Bakura, Filia's gunna be okay!"  
  
Tea patted him on the back, " Way to go!"  
  
Bakura scratched his head in embarrassment.  
  
The heart crystal sank into Filia's lifeless body and it grew back it's color. Everyone was happy. But, there might just be something missing.  
  
Filia woke up with a gasp and sat up.  
  
"Filia! It's good to see you back!"  
  
Filia wanted to say something, she really did but...the only problem is, she couldn't! Her voice had completely disappeared! 


End file.
